Christmas Wrapping
by louiselane
Summary: Future Fic. Lois and Clark decide to play Santa for the Justice League members


**Title:** Christmas Wrapping  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Category:** Romance   
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois and Clark decide to play Santa for the Justice League members  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.

_Metropolis, 2016, Christmas Eve _

Lois was next to her Christmas three finishing putting some Christmas presents in a big red/green bag when suddenly Clark approached her with a smile. That was their first Christmas as a married couple and nothing could make Clark happier in the moment. Lois looked at him and smiled, also happy for them to finally get together after so much trouble they had been through during the last years.

"Did you put everything there?" Clark asked Lois, who was holding the big bag of presents.

"Of course." Lois nods grinning to her husband. "I think we are ready to go."

"All right." Clark said smiling before turning around to reveal his Superman outfit.

"You still make me breathless every time you do that, you know?" Lois flirted with him with a naughty smile. "I can't wait to open my present."

"Later, honey. We still have those ones to deliver." Superman said with Lois by his side. "Are you ready?"

"I'm."

"So let's go." Superman said, touching his communication device with Lois by his side still holding the bag with presents. "First stop, Justice League Watchtower." They suddenly disappeared.

Later in the Justice League Watch Tower on Moon, J'onn J'onzz was already monitoring to see if everything was all right when suddenly Superman and Lois appears in front of him.

"Superman…Lois…"

"Hey J'onn." Lois said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." He answered politely. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your new house celebrating… Christmas?"

"Yes, we'll do that later. We still have some time and it helps when your husband is one of the fastest men alive." Lois joked making Superman laugh. "We need to give you something before."

"Give me what?" The Martian asked very confused since he still didn't understand Earth habits.

"These" Lois headed a small box in J'onn's hands who looked confused at her. "Merry Christmas!"

The Martian look at her still confused but decided to open the small box that contained a box with chocolate Oreos. "I don't know what to say… Kal-el. Thank you."

"You welcome, J'onn. And remember. We'll wait you for tomorrow's lunch at our house, okay?" Superman pointed to J'onn, who smiled. When Boster Gold arrived, Superman and Lois had already vanished after Superman touched his communication device to come back to Earth.

"What's this?" Boster Gold asked as J'onn looked at him and frowned.

"Oreos."

"Great, give me one."

"No."

"Oh, come on, just one."

"No."

"It's Christmas." Boster Golden insisted as J'onn looked annoyed at him.

"Not in my planet."

_Star City _

Oliver Queen was finishing decorating the Christmas tree with Dinah Lance before they shared a very passionate kiss as Dinah opened her eyes surprised as she saw Lois and Superman outside from the window.

"Ollie… we have company!" Dinah pointed out as Oliver turned around and saw Superman and Lois floating.

"Lois… Superman… Come inside." Oliver said grinning as he opened the window to so they can enter. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to delivery these!" Lois explained as she picked two boxes with presents to Oliver and Dinah. "Helena and Babs aren't here, are they?"

"No, they are in Gotham." Dinah explained while she was opening the Christmas present. "Bruce invited them to spend Christmas with him, Dick and Tim."

"That's great, Dinah. That means that Babs and Dick are…?"

"Huh huh." Dinah nodded making Lois smile, before she noticed her Christmas gift: a small porcelain canary. "Oh, that is so beautiful. I loved it. Thank you guys."

Oliver look at his present surprised as he share a glance with Superman confused. "Arrows?"

"Well, you use them so much; I just thought you might need some more." Superman pointed making Oliver laugh.

"Thanks. They'll be very handful."

"You welcome."

"Do you want to have dinner with us? Our supper is almost to be served." Dinah pointed out making Lois and Superman smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but we still have some places to go before come back home. Our parents will arrive any time soon." Superman explained with a smile. "But I appreciate the offer. Merry Christmas for you two!" he said before putting Lois in his arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Oliver and Dinah said in unison before they flew away. Dinah and Oliver shared another kiss before going back to their family, including Mia, Connor and Roy.

_Atlantis, Twenty Thousands under the sea_

Superman and Lois were swimming with Aquaman who was very surprised to see them there.

"You asked for J'onn make a telepathic communication between us. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm." Superman replied.

"Me too." Lois added as Lois was wearing a mask so she could breathe under the water.

"Good. I can't say that I'm not surprised to have you two here tonight. Why are you here? Don't you celebrate Christmas with your people?" Aquaman pointed out, sounding annoying to Lois.

"Yes, but…" Superman was ready to explain but Lois interrupted him.

"Look, AC. We know that you are the King of Atlantis now and we are very happy of what you become. You are doing a great job protecting your people. But we wanted to give you a Christmas gift as well. I think everybody deserves to celebrate Christmas this time of the year."

"And I don't know if you celebrate but… we brought you a gift." Superman completed handed him a small box.

Aquaman noticed the box was actually a snow globe with a miniature Metropolis in.

"Thank you." He nods to Lois and Clark who smiled at him.

"You welcome. Tell Mera we send our regards."

"I will. Thanks. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas". Lois and Superman answered at the same time before swimming away leaving A.C alone looking at the snow globe.

_Central City._

Flash was running in the streets of Central City when suddenly he bumped into Lois and Superman in front of him.

"Lois… Supes?" Flash asked confused and surprised at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to talk to you."

"Oh… Do you want to race?" Flash asked making Superman sigh, annoyed.

"Why every Flash wants to challenge me?"

"I don't know. Must be because the whole Fast Man Alive thing." Flash joked making Lois hide a small laugh. "Can you follow me? I'm late for our Christmas supper and Linda will kill me if I delay another minute."

"Okay." Superman nods as he put Lois in his arms and started to race after Flash. "So where were you?"

"I was in San Francisco buying some chocolate box that Linda loves. But I'll wait until the last minute to buy them."

"Wally…" Lois tried to say something before Wally interrupted her.

"I know what you going to say, Lois. Linda said the same thing this morning. I always leave everything for the last minute. But hey, I'm not the Fast man alive for nothing right?"

"Actually, can you stop a little? I'm getting a little ditzy with all this rush." Lois pointed out as they stop to run. "Thanks. That's better."

"No problem. So, what do you want to ask?" Flash asked with a smirk. "Man, I forgot to buy the twins clothes! Linda will kill me!"

"Slow down, Wally!" Lois said trying not to laugh. "I'm sure she'll understand. At least you bought the chocolate box didn't you?" Lois asked as Wally noticed his hands were empty. "Didn't you?"

"Man!" Flash sighed frustrated. "How can I be so distracted? I pay for it and forget the box in the store. I have to come back there. Wait a minute." Flash said before running away leaving Lois and Superman alone in the middle of Central City streets.

"He is always like that?" Lois asked as Superman nodded.

"You have no idea."

One minute later, Flash was back with the chocolate box and some bags with the twins clothes. "There, at least I'm not willing to piss off Linda tonight. Our first Christmas with the twins must be perfect!"

"Listen Wally, We want to give you this. They are presents for you and Linda." Superman pointed out with a smile. "We'll wait for you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Supes!" Flash said with a smile before Lois and Superman flew away. He opened his present with surprise. "Socks? Superman gave me socks?"

Later at Themyscira, Diana Prince was there with her beautiful Amazons friends when suddenly Lois and Superman arrived calling their attention .

"Intruder!" the first Amazon said pointing a weapon to them. "We have a man in the island!"

"Intruders!" Other amazons also pointed weapons to them.

"Calm down, sisters! They are friends." Diana said making clear that would be okay for Lois and Superman come to talk with her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas, Diana." Lois pointed out smiling. "So, we are playing Santa for our friends tonight."

"Yes, I forget in Man's words you celebrate Christmas." Diana said with a smile. "But seat when you are here. You must have been traveling the whole night."

"Yes, something like that." Superman nodded as they sat with Diana in a table. "So, are you celebrating something here?"

"Nothing especial. But Hera and Zeus had another fight and Aphrodite is doing another love potion while Ares and Circe are still trying to take over the world. You know, the usual."

"I see."

"You know, still so weird that you know all these Greek Gods…" Lois pointed out amused. "And knows they are still around here."

"I know." Superman smiled as Diana give them a glass with wine. "Did you talk to Bruce?"

"Not yet. Gotham will be our next stop." Superman answered as he noticed Diana's sad face. "Are he still mad at you?"

"I guess so. He doesn't want to talk to me since… well, since I killed that man."

"But you didn't had another option." Lois pointed out frustrated. "Superman was brain washed and he would kill you or Bruce if you didn't stop his spell by killing him. I know killing shouldn't be an option, I understand that, but I understand why you did it, Diana."

"Thanks, Lois. That means a lot."

"Yeah, I still don't understand what happened that day to be honest." Superman confessed, remembering about the terrible day when Diana had to kill Maxwell Lord to free Superman from his control. "But today is Christmas and you are my friend and I think everybody deserves a second chance." He said putting his hand in her shoulder making Diana smile.

"Thanks Kal."

"You welcome, Diana." Superman smiled before Lois gives her a small package. Diana opened it and widened her eyes, surprised.

"A Mjolnir?" Diana asked as she noticed a small replica of Thor's hammer. "I don't know what to say. Thanks. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Lois and Superman said in unison before flying away in Gotham City's direction.

_Gotham City, Wayne Manor_

Bruce Wayne was giving a Christmas party at his mansion with Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Helena Bertinelli, Selina Kyle by his side, besides Alfred, of course.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked concerned because Bruce seemed broodier than usual.

"I am." He said with a sharp voice obviously not convincing her.

"Bruce, I know you… you can talk to me."

"Selina, not today. We talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes before the doorbell rang. "Seems you have visitors."

"Who can it be?" Barbara asked curious as Bruce smiled before opening the door.

"Must be Kent. J'onn warning me about him and Lois dropping to by for a visit."

When Bruce opened the door he saw Lois and Clark together with Lois still holding an almost empty bag with presents.

"Merry Christmas!" they said in unison as Bruce let them in.

"Merry Christmas!" Bruce replied before closing the door. "Are you planning to stay? We are having dinner right now."

"Unfortunally no, Bruce." Lois explained. "We would love it, but my father and sister just arrived with Chloe and Jimmy at our home, besides Mrs. Kent, of course."

"Yeah, thank God my mom has the key to our apartment. It seems we are a little late to receive them, but we'll wait you for our lunch tomorrow." Clark pointed out as he gave Bruce a small package as Lois did the same with Helena and Barbara.

"Thank you." Barbara and Helena opened their presents to notice two small porcelain birds very similar to the one Lois bought to Dinah.

"Thanks, Lois. They are lovely." Barbara said with a smile as she moved her wheelchair next to her and gave her a hug.

"You welcome, Barbara. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Did Dinah told you about me and…?"

"Yes, she did. Congratulations about your engagement. I'm very happy for you." Clark said also hugging Barbara and shaking hands with Dick.

Bruce opened the box and noticed a small magnifying glass as he looked surprised before smiling at them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lois and Clark said in unison before heading to the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch!"

"We'll wait." Lois nodded before they closed the door, leaving Bruce's manor.

In Metropolis, back to Lois and Clark's apartment, they finally came back home to find Martha Kent, Sam and Lucy Lane, Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen waiting for them already.

"Where were you?" Chloe asked already worried with their delay.

"We had to deliver some presents." Lois blinked to Chloe who smiled. "It takes a while."

"Oh… I see. Well, at least you are here now and we can start our party."

"Yes, that's right." Lois nods as she entered in the kitchen with Clark to notice her turkey was ruined. "Oh no. My turkey is toasted!" Lois almost screamed when she noticed her turkey turned out into coal. "What I'm going to do now, Clark?"

"Calm down, Lois." Clark said trying to calm his wife. "Do you still have another turkey on the freezer?"

"Yes, I have." Lois said exasperated when she suddenly noticed what Clark was up to. "Do you think you can do it?"

"I think I can." Clark smiled as Lois picked the frozen turkey and took off the the paper. "Just a little zap. Besides, we've got nothing else to serve our family".

Clark put the turkey on a tray. He pulled down his glasses and hit the turkey with a blast of heat vision. It immediately cooked.

"Well, give it the equivalent of two hours at 400 degrees and we're in business. That's it. Hold it right there." Lois explained to Clark before he "turned off" the heat vision. "You know… I don't know why I still try to cook if you can do a perfect meal in less than one minute."

"Well, I like when you _try_ to cook." Clark teased making Lois roll her eyes.

"Don't try to smooth me, Smallville." Lois said with a sarcastic smile before Clark approached her with a naughy smile. "Okay, you can."

They came back to the living room where everybody was waiting for them already starving.

"Sorry for the delay. We had some problems with our oven." Lois explained as Sam Lane stared at her with an angry look.

"I smell smoke. I thought you had burned another turkey, Lo." Sam pointed out making Lois furrow her eyes.

"Me? No! I wouldn't repeat the Turkey disaster of last year, daddy. Now, I'm a housewife and I know how to… cook a turkey." Lois said trying to cover her lie. "Right, Clark?" she gave him a small punch in the arm without Sam notice.

"Right!" Clark nodded trying to help Lois. "Lois is the best housewife I know."

"I still think it's hard to believe." Sam gives him a hard look before they sat and started to eat.

Later, after everybody left, Lois and Clark were finally alone at their apartment.

"Alone, at least!" Lois exclaimed making Clark grin. "Now I can give you my present!"

"No, before, I want give you mine." Clark said as he put a package in her hands. Lois looked at him before ripping off the paper. It was a jewelry black box. "What's that, Clark?"

"Open it."

Lois opened the box and for her surprise it was a necklace with a silver House of El symbol. "It's your Kryptonian family symbol isn't?"

"Yes, it is. I think you deserve to wear since you are part of my family now." Clark explained putting the necklace in Lois's neck as he notice a tear rolling from Lois's eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just… I wasn't expecting that. You totally caught me off guard, Smallville. Thank you." She said giving him a very passionate kiss making him smile afterwards.

"You welcome." Clark nodded as they sat at the couch while Lois was holding Clark's Christmas gift in her hands. Clark noticed the fireplace sputtered. Clark casually turned towards it and hit the log with a blast of heat vision, making the fire roar again.

"Merry Christmas, Smallville." Lois said surprising Clark who looked at her confused.

"Another present, Lois? I thought your I'm #1 and #2 cups were you Christmas gifts!" Clark pointed out as Lois stared at him in silence.

"That was our Christmas gift, but I have one just for you." Lois said excited as Clark opened the gift surprise to see the city of Kandor in a globe.

"Lois… how did you…"

"Diana gave me to a few days… I know how important to you this is…" Lois explained as she noticed Clark also had a tear rolling from his eyes and she wiped them with a tissue. "That's okay, Clark."

"Thanks, Lois. You know, I have an idea. What do you think to spend our week there after our Christmas lunch start tomorrow?" he suggested making Lois furrow her eyes.

"Are you serious? A week with you in paradise with no phones, fax, cellphones or radio? Only us? I hope you haven't bought any other presents, Smallville. Because that's all I want."

"Me too."

"So, then let's go upstairs. I still have another Christmas gift for you."

"What is it?"

She tugged on his tie. He returned her look, picked her up, they blurred up the stairs.

"Guess what."

**The End**


End file.
